A human Chorionic Gonadotropin (hCG) stimulation test will be used to investigate ovarian androgen production in normal women and functional ovarian hyperandrogenism (FOH). Specific hypotheses to be tested are: 1) 17-hydroxylase/17-lyase activity in FOH is abnormally sensitive to hCG; 2) estrogen or androgen will inhibit hCG-induced rises in 17-PROG and androgen less in FOH than in normal women.